The present invention relates to tertiary pentamethylindanol derivative defined according to the structure: ##STR2## wherein the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond and uses of such compounds in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes, foodstuffs, smoking tobacco compositions and smoking tobacco articles.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. Such substances are used to diminish the use of expensive natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Leafy, patchouli-like, vetiver-like, ginseng-like, piney, rooty, woody and camphoraceous aromas with leafy, green, camphoraceous, woody, patchouli-like, musk, rooty, earthy and piney undertones are particularly desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Musky, patchouli-like and earthy aromas and musky tastes are useful in several types of foodstuffs, particularly walnut flavored foodstuffs and blackberry flavored foodstuffs.
Woody and oriental aroma and taste nuances are highly desirable in augmenting or enhancing the aromas and tastes of smoking tobacco both prior to and on smoking in the main stream and the side stream.
Pentamethylindanols are known to be useful in the fields of perfumery. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,165 discloses the compound defined according to the structure: ##STR3## as being useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions and perfumed articles. This compound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,165 to be produced from epoxy pentamethylindane according to the reaction: ##STR4## whereby the compound having the structure: ##STR5## is reacted with aluminum isopropoxide and the workup is carried out under acidic conditions.
Nothing in the prior art however, discloses the preparation of tertiary pentamethylindanol derivatives which have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous organoleptic characteristics when compared to the chemicals of the prior art.